duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Keyword
(Kīwādo Nōryoku) |Dmwiki= キーワード能力 }} Keywords (or keyword abilities) are words attached to rules text. *'See also': Ability Word Many keywords are summarized in Reminder Text, except at higher rarities. Details Many abilities are explained in reminder text, which is recognized by being in parenthesis and italics directly following the keyword. This page is a listing of the various Keywords that creatures, spells, cross gears or castles can have or grant in the Trading Card Game. List of Keywords Breaker keywords *Double Breaker **Dragon Double Breaker *Triple Breaker **Dragon Triple Breaker *Quattro Breaker *Galaxy Breaker *Crew Breaker *World Breaker *Civilization Breaker *Galaxy Breaker *Infinity Breaker *Age Breaker *Master Breaker **Master Double Breaker Evolution keywords *Evolution *Vortex evolution *Galaxy Vortex evolution *Mana evolution *Mana Vortex evolution *Mana Galaxy Vortex evolution *Blocker evolution *Hand evolution *Hand Vortex evolution *Graveyard evolution *Graveyard Vortex evolution *Graveyard Galaxy Vortex evolution *Super Infinite Graveyard evolution *Deck evolution *Mad Deck evolution *Super Infinite evolution *Super Infinite evolution Omega *Ultimate evolution *Ultimate evolution MAX *Ore evolution *Pack evolution *Neo Evolution Evergreen keywords *Blocker *Power Attacker *Saver *Shield Trigger *Slayer *Speed Attacker Other keywords *Accelerator **Super Accelerator *Attack Chance *Bad Action Dynamite **Master Bad Action Dynamite *Break Bonus file:breakbonus.gif *Chain **Chain Cascade **Rebirth Chain *Charger *Cyclone *Denjara Switch *Double Evolution Burst *Dragon Evade * *Escape **True Escape *Eternal Omega *Forbidden Big Bang *Forbidden Liberate *Fort Energy *Freeze **Double Freeze *Gachinko Judge *Gate of Moonless Night **Gate of Moonless Night Zetsu *Genius Sympathy *God Link **Center God Link **Left God Link **Right God Link *Gogogo Gangan Galaxy **Master Gogogo Gangan Galaxy *Guardman *Happiness Switch *Hatenkokonotsugatari *Holy Field *Hunting *Infinity Power Attacker *Invasion **S-Rank Invasion *Jokers Over Explode *Joragon Big 1 *Kizuna **Kizuna Plus **Kizuna Comp *Knight Magic *Knightly Generation *Labyrinth **Master Labyrinth *Launcher Energy *Life Gate **Goal Life Gate *Link Release *Lost Prism *Mach Fighter *Mana Reburst *Marshall Touch *Master Blaster *Metamorph *Ninja Strike *Overdrive *No Choice *Recycle *Release **Link Release *Revenge Chance *Revolution **Revolution 0 Trigger *Revolution Change *Sabaki Z *Samurai Generation *Samurai Magic *Shield Saver *Shield Force *Shield Go *Shield Trigger Cross *Shield Saver *Silent Skill *Solemn Duty *Soul *Super Shield Trigger ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Soulshift *Soul Recall **Hell's Soul Recall **Annihilating Soul Recall *Space Charge *Stealth *Strike Back file:strikeback.gif **Super Strike Back * *Sympathy **Double Sympathy **Triple Sympathy *Tap Ability *Thrilling Three file:thrillingthree.gif *Turbo Rush *Ultra Saver *Wave Striker *ZERO List of Keywords by Set Block Beginner's Block *Blocker *Power Attacker * *Shield Trigger *Slayer *Speed Attacker Fighting Spirit Saga *Tap Ability *Charger *Stealth *Turbo Rush Holy Fist Saga *Silent Skill *Sympathy *Wave Striker Reincarnation Saga *Accelerator *Metamorph *Shield Trigger Cross *Strike Back file:strikeback.gif Phoenix Saga *Galaxy Vortex evolution * *Cyclone *Fort Energy *Launcher Energy *Thrilling Three *Life Gate *Goal Life Gate God Apex Saga *God Link **Tri God Link *Lost Prism *Overdrive Sengoku Saga *Knightly Generation *Knight Magic *Ninja Strike *Mana evolution **Mana Vortex evolution **Mana Galaxy Vortex evolution *Samurai Generation *Samurai Magic *Shield Force *Super Accelerator *Shield Saver Divine Evolution Saga *Break Bonus file:breakbonus.gif *Soulshift *Double Evolution Burst *Blocker evolution *Hand evolution *Graveyard evolution *Deck evolution *God Slayer *Evo Charger *Super Infinite evolution *Hand Vortex evolution *Graveyard Galaxy Vortex evolution *Ultimate evolution MAX Psychic Shock *Chain **Chain Cascade **Rebirth Chain *Freeze **Double Freeze *Holy Field *Graveyard Vortex evolution *Mana Reburst *Marshall Touch *No Choice *Release *Solemn Duty *Soul ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Soul Recall **Annihilating Soul Recall **Hell's Soul Recall Episode 1 *Hunting *Link Release *Space Charge Episode 2 *Attack Chance *Eternal Omega *Free Cross *Guardman *Super Infinite evolution Omega *Ultra Saver Episode 3 *Center God Link **Center God Link 360 *Infinity Breaker *Infinity Power Attacker *Infinity Soulshift *Left God Link *Right God Link *Shield Go Dragon Saga *Dragon Evade *Escape **True Escape *Recycle *Super Strike Back Revolution *Age Breaker *Revolution **Revolution 0 Trigger *Invasion **S-Rank Invasion *Forbidden Liberate *Genius Sympathy *Ore evolution *Pack evolution Revolution Final *Denjara Switch *Happiness Switch *Revolution Change *ZERO Duel Masters *Bad Action Dynamite **Master Bad Action Dynamite *Double Sympathy *Dragon Double Breaker *Gate of Moonless Night *Jokers Over Explode *Kizuna **Kizuna Plus **Kizuna Comp *Labyrinth *Master Blaster *Master Breaker **Master Double Breaker *Master Labyrinth *Master Merabeat **Master Double Merabeat *Neo Evolution *Super Shield Trigger Twinpact Series *Hatenkokonotsugatari *Jokers Change *Joragon Big 1 *Last Burst *Mach Fighter *Gate of Moonless Night Zetsu *Gogogo Gangan Galaxy **Master Gogogo Gangan Galaxy *Sabaki Z Rulings *Official Keyword Rulings __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Keyword Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities